The Dazzling: Gleaming Tides
by CraighouseDOG
Summary: After they're great defeat with The Rainbooms, The Dazzlings are back at rock bottom... To find possibly the only friend in this whole world; a very kind autistic boy named Echo Gleam... But when some unexpected turns start happening, they'll have to start redeeming themselves from their dark past... and it won't be an easy road to turn to too.
1. Echo Gleam

**_Chapter 1: Echo Gleam_**

At a near-by slightly empty cafe, at the end of the corner, is where a group a girls known as The Dazzlings, are sulking with humiliation, wearing their dark hoodie sweaters to cover their now-stained band clothes.

As the golden haired leader had her head face-down on the table, defeated. While a blue haired girl lowered herself lightly under the table, hoping that she would be noticed but also felt incredibly humiliated. A purple haired girl next to her than whispered her. "See anything, Sonata?" Sonata then looked under the table.

"Ew yeah! Someone left a piece of gum under this table!" Sonata cringed with disgust. "Not the table, Sonata, the window! See if anyone is still after us!" The Purple haired girl sneered. "Oh, right." Sonata said, as she then turned to the window, while the other girl turned to their leader of the group.

"You just had to make this world adore us, didn't you, Adagio?" She said, snapping at Adagio, for everything that just happened to themselves. "Please, Aria... Not Now..." Adagio said, smotherly-like voice, still sulking for the loss of their powerful gem pendants; that could create a strong magic spell and also granting them to sing magically... Until the band known as The Rainbooms beat them at a musical showcase, and thwarted they're plan to gaining equestrian magic, and taking over the whole Canterlot high school…

"That's just it, Adagio… What are we going to do now?" Aria said crossly. "we still can't go back to our old home, We can't go back to Canterlot high, and now… we can't use our gems to feed on the negativity on anybody and they know it!" Aria said, pointing out their predicament.

"Does that mean changing out of these clothes is out of the question?..." Sonata asked Aria, as she and turns back to her and Adagio slowly lifting her head towards Sonata; sniffing her dress under the hoodie. "…Cause I'm really starting to smell like a hot dog with scent of grapefruit." Sonata said.

Aria and Adaigo soon decided to sniff under their dresses too… Causing them both to slightly gag a bit from the smell of their stained dresses. "Sonata's right… For once… We should start with getting out these disgusting clothes… and see what can do from there." Adagio said, snapping out her sulk, and trying to back on track of getting out of this downfall…

The three girls suddenly heard a sound of a dropped ring, as a sliver ring was bouncing to soon rolling towards Adagio's foot. Adagio quickly noticed the ring next to her, and bend over to pick it up… to get perfect look at the ruby gem attracted to it, and from noticing to realising how familiar the cut gemstone looked like to her. "This can't be…" Adagio whispered, only to soon be snatched away by Aria.

"Hey! I was obsessing that." Adagio snapped, as Aria and Sonata was also taking a closer look at the strange familiar ring. "Oh, pretty, looks like almost like the gems we used to have." Sonata awed. "Because it is a gem we used to have…" Aria said to Sonata. "Which means that that gem belongs to a…" Adagio replied, before interrupted by a faint voice. "Um… excuse me… um… that's mine, if you please?" The voice said.

The girls then turned their heads over to the side of the table to see a young man, wearing very deep sea green sweater and dark artic bluish gray pants. "Uh… Here." Aria said, as she gives the ring back to him. "Thank you." He said, as he soon turns and starts on his way out of the café. "Could you… Um… Wait a moment there?" Adagio asked him, reacted quickly as she leaves the table and walks toward the young man. "Why?" He asked, confused for a bit. "Is just… that ring you got there, it's a very lovely ring, where did you get it? Adagio asked him, while trying to keep a good posture, despite of her stained smelly clothes.

"Um… nowhere special, it's just a special ring of mine." He answered her. "Oh please, don't be so modest…" Adagio replied, as she then started to reach into her pocket, and pulled out a small shard of what was lifted of her gem pendent, and showed it to the young man, revealing herself to him that she too… is a siren.

"I'm Adagio Dazzle, This is Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, would you mind telling us your name?" Adagio asked him, as she introduced herself, Aria, and Sonata, as they too introduces themselves; with a friendly wave from Sonata, and a simply "Hey" from Aria.

"Hey… my name is… Echo Gleam…" He whispered very lightly. "What was that?" Sonata asked Echo, not hearing clearly from what he said. "My name is Echo Gleam." He said a little louder. "Oh, that a nice name." She said to Echo. "Thank you, but… do think we could talk somewhere… this place is kinda starting to smell a bit." Echo asked them, unaware for where the smell was coming from. "Oh sure, totally, that smell is pretty bad, and pretty much like us too, you know after having a bunch of food tossed at us." Sonata said, oblivious of the source of the odor, as Adagio makes an embarrassed face palm.

"What did I say?" Sonata asked Adagio. "Don't mind Sonata, she just didn't get enough sleep." Aria said to Echo. "I was too excited for the showcase, okay?" Sonata said, snapping at Aria. "Showcase?" Echo pondered. "That's not important anymore, what is, is that we should find better place for a proper discussion…" Adagio insisted, as she then took another sniff of her dress, and took another gag. "…And better clothes to wear!" She finished her say, covering her mouth and nose with disgust.

"Well… I think I know a place to go then." Echo Gleam claimed. "Then lead the way, Echo." Adagio insisted, as the Dazzlings followed their new friend out of the café, and into the downtown.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sorry for the long delay, writer's block, I hope to make more chapters soon, anyway these are Echo Gleam's colors (P.S. Changed the name from Shiver Flake to Echo Gleam);<strong>

**Skin:** Light arctic bluish gray

**Hair: **Very deep arctic blue with Light brilliant arctic blue

**Eye: **Moderate arctic blue

**Cutie Mark:** Three silver thin crescent moons like a sound-wave inside a white full moon

**Review Response: (Thank you and please leave some more thoughts of this)****:**

**Mallory Shadowielder: I hope so to, But I can be very busy with other things to do.**

**WaspStingRoxx: Who knows, maybe ;) Aria and Echo might make a cute couple (Whispering: _go Ecia!_)**

**pinguinomata: Thanks**

**Daddy'sLittleAngie99: Well, here you go! Chapter 1! Hope you like it!**


	2. Voting Time

**Okay guys... Bad News and Good News**

**Bad news: I'm only gonna try focusing on one MLP story around in spring.**

**Good new: until the end of February, you can vote 1 of 3 MLP stories I've thought of. **

**Please Vote from my profile.**

**Option 1:** Aria Blaze X OC: After they're great defeat with The Rainbooms, The Dazzlings are back at rock bottom... To find possibly the only friend in this whole world; a very kind autistic boy named Echo Gleam... But when some unexpected turns start happening, they'll have to start redeeming themselves from their dark past... and it won't be an easy road to turn to too.

**Option 2:** (All New Story!) Pinkie Pie X OC: -AU- When a human is suddenly woken up in a magical world of technicolor people, He'll have to relay on wildest of them; Pinkie Pie... To help him explore the mystical but dangerous world of Equestria, in order to find a way back home.

**Option 3:** Sunset Shimmer X OC: Sunset Shimmer has alot going for herself; She stuck in a whole new home, with 5 best friends, but when she runs into someone from where she's from... A vicious pack of vampiric creatures starts to appear and cause nothing but trouble... by first; sealing off a magical portal, leaving Sunset and her friends defenseless from them...


End file.
